Anywhere
by WickedLucy
Summary: Regina is really trying to be better. It is not always easy, but Emma will do her best to show her someone believes in her. Somewhat established SwanQueen. Rated M for sexual content. Oneshot.


_Hey guys, this is my first attempt at writing smut, ever! It's not really about the sex, but I wanted to convey their feelings through the way they touch and react to one another, so it's nothing too hot or kinky, but hopefully you will like it. Please please please let me know your thoughts on it, and, if you think I can do something to improve, I will be glad to hear your suggestions and opinions, as long as you are nice about it! Thank you for reading!_

* * *

**Anywhere**

"Hey..." Emma walked into the master bedroom, quietly closing the door behind her. "Henry's asleep. He was a bit scared, but I think he'll be fine."

"Thank you," Regina spoke from her position, sitting by the end of her bed, just finishing taking her shoes off. "Thank you for talking to him, I just couldn't…"

"I know," the voice was incredibly soft, so unlike Emma, that it made the brunette's head snap up to look at the woman, as if to make sure it was really coming from her.

The Sheriff walked slowly closer to where the woman sat, hesitantly taking a seat next to her, almost no space between them. There was no hesitation, though, when she took Regina's left hand with both of hers, giving it a light squeeze and not letting go. "You're not alone in this, you know? He believes in you. He knows it's hard for you," after a moment, she quietly added, "I believe in you, too."

She knew it couldn't have been easy for Regina to control herself when Dr. Whale came running on her direction, accusing her of having something to do with the mysterious disappearance of one of the hospital nurses, to whom she had had a disagreement once – and it seemed like ages ago – when Henry had almost died, who had now turned up with a few severe bruises on her body. The man had absolutely no proof, no indication whatsoever that Regina had even been around that woman, and the victim herself hadn't said anything regarding that, either. When Rumplestiltskin suddenly appeared next to the doctor, Regina knew who had planted the idea on his mind. She also knew both men would just love to turn the whole town against her again, when they were just starting to trust that she was changing.

The former Queen had composed herself after the shock of being accused for no good reason, but the man was relentless. It was as if he wanted it to happen, he wanted her to lose her temper and do something which would prove him right. She did try to ignore it, and she was able to for quite a while, but, when he kept saying how she was so evil that she killed her own mother, suddenly there was a fireball floating right above her right hand, and she couldn't do much to stop it.

Ruby saw the scene and decided it was best to call the Sheriff before it got worse. Fortunately, Emma got there just before the fireball was launched. Unfortunately, she had just picked Henry up from school, so he saw everything that followed. Emma, calling Regina. The woman, visibly relaxing after hearing the Sheriff's voice. Whale, unrelentless on his words. Regina's rage blocking everything else out. The way she marched at him, unceremoniously pushing her hand inside his chest, right before being magically thrown away from the man by a desperate Emma, who then ran to make sure she was alright, paying no attention to the doctor who now lay on the street, groaning in pain, or the small crowd that formed and was now shooting glares at their former Mayor. When Emma took her to the car, more than a couple of people asked – no, not asked, _demanded – _that she took her straight to the station. She couldn't blame them. They hadn't seen the whole thing unfold, so, understandably, they jumped to the conclusion that made the most sense, considering the past.

"I tried, you know? I did, and I managed for a while, but then…"

"Look, Regina," Emma gently brought her hand to the woman's face, causing her to look at her, "We all know how much of an ass that man is…"

"Language," Regina couldn't help herself, but it came out so tired and dejected that both women just chuckled quietly at it.

"I'm sorry," the blonde was quick to say, "But it is true, and we both know it. He is an idiot, and I have no doubt that he was throwing accusations at you for a while before I showed up. And I can only imagine the things he was saying to get you to do what you did. Not that there is anything that would justify doing what you were about to do," she was quick to add, "But he knows you're trying to change and he pushed too hard."

She then thought back to the scene, and how she had moved Regina away, and not gently so.

"You know I would never use magic on you if I didn't think…" She figured she should say it, she needed Regina to believe that she only did that as a last resort.

"No, please, Emma, don't apologize," her voice was much softer now, "We both know I would've gone through with it if you hadn't done that."

"Is it wrong that I was really tempted to just let you do it? Come on, the guy deserved it!"

That managed to get a small chuckle from the brunette. "If your parents heard you saying that, they would accuse me of corrupting their innocent, pure, good princess."

"That's the thing, isn't it?" Emma looked straight into Regina's eyes, her left hand still placed on the woman's face and her thumb brushing through her cheek before sliding through her hair. "For two people who are so similar, doesn't it seem absurd that they see you as everything that is evil and dark, and see me as everything that is good and pure? Because I gotta tell you, I do not share my parents' opinions on how hurting someone is never right. Like Whale. He deserved worse."

"So why did you stop me?"

"Because you don't," she replied right away, "You deserve to be happy, and you won't be until you can let go of this darker side of your magic. And I won't let you slip just because that fucking idiot…" seeing Regina's look, she rolled her eyes, but corrected herself anyway, "Because that pathetic excuse for a doctor doesn't have anything better to do."

Relaxing a little bit at the words, Regina gave a small nod, and, after Emma broke contact, there was a brief moment of comfortable silence. She then moved to take off her suit and winced in pain, which was not lost on the Sheriff.

"What happened, are you hurt?" she turned her whole body so that she was fully facing the woman.

"It's nothing, I just… I guess I landed on my arm when I fell."

With Emma's help, she took off the suit, but they still couldn't see anything with her long sleeved shirt underneath. "Can I?" Emma almost blushed as she pointed at the front buttons, to which Regina just nodded, feeling slightly self-conscious.

Regina never thought Emma's hand could be so delicate. They had kissed, and they had done things, but it always seemed to be so full of passion and desire, rough even. Emma's touch conveyed nothing but concern and care now. She carefully unbuttoned the shirt and helped the woman remove it in a way that would cause the less pain. And then she was shocked at the size of the bruise forming on her upper arm, right below her shoulder.

"Shit, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to throw you so hard, I was just nervous…"

"Did I not tell you there's no need for apologies? You just kept me from doing something I _might_ have regretted later," she grimaced, not missing the slight amusement on the blonde's face at her choice of words.

"Still, I…" she climbed on the bed so that she was sitting on top of her own legs, and touched the now purple skin, quickly retreating when she noticed Regina stiffing, "I didn't mean to hurt you," she whispered.

"I know, dear," the words were honest, no hint of the condescending tone the brunette always had when she addressed Emma this way before, "It's ok. Really."

"No, it isn't," they were both silent after that, Regina felt rather than saw the energy emanating from the blonde's hands after a few minutes, which now stood right above her bruise.

"Emma, are you…?"

"I think I am," the smile on her face as Regina's skin slowly returned to its normal colour was so truthful that it could actually be heard on the words she spoke. It took no more than a couple of minutes until there was no trace a bruise anymore, and Emma brought her hands down to place them on Regina's shoulder to then slide them along her arm, finishing on her hand which she held. Both were equally surprised that Regina didn't seem to be feeling any pain anymore. "It worked, didn't it?"

As if to make sure, Regina brought their intertwined hands up and moved her arm a bit, smiling when she felt as though she had never been hurt. "I didn't know you could heal already," she didn't try to hide how impressed she was.

"Honestly? Me neither," their lips showed a faint trace of a smile and for a while they just looked at each other. They hadn't tried to describe their relationship, or label it. It felt as though it couldn't be done. Like they would miss or change something which was perfect enough just the way it was if they tried to give it a name. They had never tried to describe their feelings, either. It was something that was simply there, and that had proven to be enough.

Uncharacteristically, Regina was the first one to close the gap between them, bringing her lips to Emma's. Because this was Regina, she was forceful, dominant, and Emma had no problem with that. Today, though, something felt different.

"Regina," she whispered, briefly breaking from the kiss, but still keeping her face close enough so that their lips were almost touching. She brought her hands to Regina's lips to then caress her cheek, the woman looking at her with a puzzled expression. "I'm not going anywhere."

Their eyes locked, and, once again, Regina was surprised by the softness of Emma's touch. The blonde's mouth blew a soft kiss on the side of hers, barely touching it, and then, as it travelled down to her neck, she felt herself relaxing. Emma's touches were almost like a massage. She took her time, as if she wanted to memorize every inch, every taste, every bit of the woman's skin.

Slowly, the brunette's hands moved from Emma's hair to the brim of her shirt, bringing it up until the blonde had to move slightly away to get rid of the clothing. Taking both her hands to each side of Emma's face, Regina once again brought their lips together. She noticed the blonde was taking her time exploring her mouth, no urgency. Her mind drifted back to a time when a kiss meant more than the sexual desire, or a demonstration of power. A time when she was still innocent enough to believe that sex was the ultimate expression of love, and not dominance. She had never had the chance to experiment that concept. It had always been a way to lie to herself, to convince herself she was in control and she didn't need more than that. That the person next to her was but an object to be used, discarded, or even killed depending on her plans and needs.

Emma had stopped. Regina wasn't sure for how long, but she did not notice until soft lips touched her cheeks, kissing away the few tears she didn't realise were there.

"Come back to me," the blonde whispered, gently turning Regina's head on her direction until the brunette nodded before leaning into her touch once more.

Emma kissed her a bit more fiercely, but just enough to make her lean onto the bed, one hand immediately going to her back to guide her as if she was the most precious and fragile thing the blonde had ever held. No one had ever held her like that.

She felt fingers sliding through her trousers, opening them to pull them away and then throw them on the floor. Usually, the mess would make her nervous, but not today. Today, she had more important things to focus on. And, apparently, so did Emma.

Her hands touched her legs, slowly moving up as she brought their lips together once more. She purposefully avoided the area Regina needed touching the most, following the curve of her hips to bring her hands to the brunette's bra. She cupped one breast, eliciting a moan. Emma smiled through their kiss. She loved that sound. She loved it that she could cause it, that the woman allowed herself to feel that way when Emma was touching her. Expertly, she removed the piece of fabric and touched every inch of Regina's breasts, taking turns between lovingly caressing them and squeezing them a bit harder.

She did not pull back from the kiss until they absolutely needed the oxygen, and she had every intention of kissing other parts of Regina's body, hoping she had the power to heal every wound, every heartbreak, to dry every tear she had ever cried and quell every fear she had ever felt. But, when their eyes met, she found she could not bring herself to look away.

The hand which was supporting Emma in place found its way to her lover's face, to her hair, and, finally, her lips. They simply looked at each other as the blonde's other hand travelled further down, stopping right as it was about to slip underneath the last piece of underwear Regina had on. That was when, for the briefest moment, she noticed a hint of hesitation on the brunette's eyes. The former Queen was surprised the other woman could see it. She remembered that feeling from so long ago, and not once had it been acknowledged by the other person in bed with her. "It's ok," Regina assured her, with a teary smile. When Emma's forehead creased, not entirely sure of what was happening, the brunette cupped her face with both her hands, tracing her thumbs through the woman's cheeks while she debated on whether not she should utter the next words. "I've just… never done this before."

She knew how those words could be interpreted, she knew Emma could just start laughing and tell her to be serious. She even expected one of those things to happen. What she didn't expect was for Emma's hand to move back to Regina's stomach while she lowered herself slowly and captured the woman's lips in another kiss, her hand going further up until she was placed on the spot just above her left breast. "Do you trust me?" Their eyes were locked again, Emma never faltering, never even blinking, needing to understand, to get every sign of the things Regina was still not ready to put into words.

"I trust you," there was no doubt or hesitation in her voice or her eyes now, both women fully aware that they were not talking about trusting the other with their bodies anymore. It was much deeper than that.

With a smile, Emma gave her hand just a bit more pressure right above Regina's now fast beating heart, and, once again, made her way down the woman's body. The Mayor's hand found Emma's and she was the one who guided her down, showing there was no need to stop this time.

When Emma touched her, she was surprised by how wet the brunette already was, even though they hadn't really done much yet. Regina moaned at the contact, moving her thighs up in order to get more friction with the blonde's hand.

She was not sure at which point they had removed the rest of their clothes, but it was hardly important. Green eyes never left her own, and, when she felt two fingers entering her, she closed her eyes, biting her lip. It only took her a second to adjust to the intrusion, and then the fingers began a soft pace at first, Emma slowly pushing in and out while Regina moved her entire body in accord.

Blonde curls fell on the sides of the brunette's face. Regina opened her eyes again to see her eyes mirrored on Emma's as she moved, both women still trying to find a rhythm that suited them. Bringing one of her arms up, Regina grabbed the back of Emma's neck and brought them even closer.

Their mouths and tongues met, and still it didn't seem like enough. When Regina felt Emma's breasts moving against hers as the blonde thrust her fingers inside her, she took her other hand to them, massaging them and then pinching softly at the nipples, which caused Emma to groan and increase her pace.

Regina's strong legs circled around the blonde's body – the closeness was never enough, it seemed – needing Emma with her, touching her, filling her. Sweat was starting to form on the blonde's forehead, and Regina could tell her own release was close. She slid one of her hands between their bodies, finding Emma's clit and teasing it at first, while she inserted one finger inside the blonde.

Emma knew she was not going to last long, and if Regina's recent move was any indication, neither would she. With her thumb, she pressed on the brunette's clit and started rubbing it with quick circular motions, feeling Regina doing the same to her. Emma was not surprised that she came first – Regina was better at being in control of herself anyway – but she refused to stop moving until she felt Regina's walls begin to contract around her fingers.

God, Regina was gorgeous. Even when she was coming undone. At that moment, unguarded, all her walls down, without the attitude, the pretense, the mask she fought so hard to maintain, Emma was sure she had never seen someone as beautiful as the woman lying beneath her. She did have every intention of seeing and memorizing every curve of Regina's body. And then, looking into the woman's eyes the entire time, she came to the conclusion that she had witnessed something even more amazing: she had seen Regina's soul. And it was heartbreakingly beautiful. Undeniably broken, but it ached for love still. Some part of it still believed in it.

Regina let her head fall to the side as she rode out of her orgasm. She could feel Emma's eyes still on her, and she tried to remember one single moment, since the other woman had walked inside her bedroom, that they weren't. Most people she had slept with had barely looked her in the eyes. It seemed too frightening, or personal. In the rare occasion that they'd tried, she had been the one to look away, not able to face that kind of intimacy. With Emma, though, she didn't feel exposed. Vulnerable, yes, a lot, now that she was giving it some thought, but strangely, it hadn't scared her as much as she thought it would. People's eyes on her had always made her feel trapped, watched. With Emma, it was something else entirely. The entire time, she'd felt grounded, protected. Connected.

She moved her head back and then turned her entire body around, only to see that the blonde's position mirrored hers. Emma seemed unsure now, almost ready to jump out of bed and leave the room at the slightest sign that it was what Regina wanted. She never pegged the woman for the type who would allow anyone to stay the night.

Surprising herself, the brunette reached her hand to move a stray lock from Emma's face to then leave her hand at the base of her neck, her thumb tracing a soothing pattern on the younger woman's jawline in an attempt to ease her worries. When she could still feel hesitation on the blonde's side, she brought their lips closer in a soft, gentle kiss, and felt oddly relaxed when she felt Emma's lips turn into a smile.

"Stay," Regina murmured, her lips barely leaving Emma's, answering her unspoken question. When the blonde pulled away, she almost regretted saying the word, but when she saw her gazing at her with nothing but tenderness, she knew Emma was just shocked and was not expecting the request. Even more than that, she knew the Sheriff would understand if Regina said she needed the space now.

"Stay?" Emma repeated, still unsure herself. But when she saw the brunette's head give the tiniest nod, she relaxed once more, and nodded herself. "Ok," her voice was sleepy now, her eyes finally giving up and starting to close.

She did feel Regina's arms pulling the blankets up so that they were both comfortably covered, and she heard the light flick of the switch that turned the bedside lamp off. "Ok…" Regina repeated, as though trying to believe it herself. One look at the woman next to her, almost asleep already, and she felt the closest thing to peace she remembered feeling in a long time. With one more light touch on the blonde hair, she closed her eyes, too. "Stay," she whispered once more, before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
